Falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan
by hashtagHEELx
Summary: Randy was just there for revenge, but life throws him an unexpected curve ball that pins him between his pride and his chance at love. Mike was your typical popular, rich, self-centered, womanizing guy, who thought he was able to control anybody because of who his dad is. That is, until someone changes his world upside down. Kelly/Randy Miz/Eve John/? and AJ Lee/Daniel/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

Barbie Blank walked through the crowded lunch room that was filled with students chatting away what they were planing on doing during vacation. She couldn't help but notice just how many new students WWE high had gotten this year.

WWE High was a famous boarding school that anybody and everybody wanted to get in to, which was almost impossible unless you were either really smart, or really rich. Barbie was the daughter of a very famous deisgner, Chris Blank. Her mom had died when she a little girl and remebered litte about her. Barbie was the most popular girl in her class, and she couldn't deny the fact that she liked being the center of attention.

As she looked around she was a bit startled when her best friend, Natalya Neidhart, came running down the stairs and grabbed her arm.

"Barbie hurry up! We only have 10 minutes to-"

"Nattie, Nattie hold up. I'm waiting for my dad and he hasn't came yet", Barbie said pulling her arm away from Natalya's grasp and glancing outside.

"I don't see him", Natalya said as both girls now scanned the room for Mr. Blank. Barbie continued to look around as she spoke, "Well neither do I, but I'm going to stay right here and wait for him."

"Hi Barbie" Zack Ryder said shyly as he stood in front of her with a flower in his hand. Barbie turned around and smiled.

"Hey"

"Um, Uh, what are you planning on doing after the graduation party?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm going to go out with some friends" She replied sweetly as Natalya crossed her arms and slightly laughed at his horrible attempt on flirting with Barbie.

"Is there any chance that one day you can go out with me?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. Barbie giggled, "Yes one day I'll go out with you", she said smiling, "As a matter of fact, why don't you give me a call during vacations, Yea?". Zack's face immediately lit up and he nodded frantically.

"Here this is for you", he finally found the words to say and held up the flower. Barbie blushed and got the flower from his hand. "Thank you, Zack". She was taken back when he abruptly kissed her on the cheek. "Bye", she said waving at him and stifling a laugh when he tripped on the stairs because he wasn't watching where he was going. Natalya on the other hand, didn't seem to care and laughed out loud.

"Aw, poor Zack. Why did you tell him to call you during vacation if you're not going to be in California?" Natalya asked as she starred at her best friend confusingly. Barbie playfully rolled her eyes.

"Well that's the point, so he calls me when I'm not here", she said. Her smiled faded. Yeah she felt bad for lying to him, but it's just that Zack wasn't her type, and she couldn't find it in her to break his heart. Natalya simply laughed before grabbing her arm again and leading her upstairs, inside the school.

"Okay okay, c'mon let's go!"

Barbie tried to pull away but failed as Natalya practically dragged her, "No wait!" She tried to protest.

* * *

Randy Orton drove his motorcycle through the streets of St. Louis Missouri. He stopped and parked his bike on the back of an alley and got off. He grabbed the video camera from inside his pocket and walked over to the side of the wall. He slid down to the floor and opened the camera and smiled as the video began playing showing him when he was younger with his dad. They were standing on top of a balcony and they were playing.

He closed the camera and stood up walking towards the same balcony which was inside of an abandoned building.

He walked around and jumped down one of the stairs before sitting down. He looked to his left and slowly grabbed the rock that was lying there. A rock that his dad had given him during one of their adventures there. He looked at it, and as strong and manly as Randy was he couldn't help but start to cry as he examined the rock. He turned it around and saw that it said "For my little Randy" in black letters and next to it a drawing of his dad that his dad had drew for him. He hung his head low as his shoulders shook from his crying.

"DAD!", he shouted as more tears came running down his cheek. "DAAAAAD!" He yelled once more as he stood up and looked at the sky. He took a couple steps, "Dad, where are you?" He held the rock in his hands and broke down.

* * *

"London? You guys want to go to London now?" Mike Mcmahon asked his parents. They were standing in the lobby of WWE High.

"Mike please. You'll be able to see and spend time with your brothers." His mother, Linda, tried to reason with him. Mike shook his head as his best friend, Dolph Ziggler stood beside him. He didn't care about spending time with her brothers, all he wanted was to go to Cancun and party with his friends, and maybe meet a hot girl. After all he was the most popular boy in his class and any girl would want to spend one night with him.

"You guys promised we'd go to the beach" He argued. Linda rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Well there's been a change of plans" His father, Vince Mcmahon, said. "Now we're going to go to Europe, Mike" He continued looking sternly at his son.

"But I promised Dolph that he'd come with me" He pointed at him hoping his parents would finally agree. "Didn't I?" He asked giving Dolph a tight smile.

Dolph looked at him nervously. Mike's father scared the shit out of him and he didn't want to do anything that would make him get on Vince's bad side. He began to stutter.

"W-Well I'm going to go to the beach with my parents, so it's not really a big deal" He nervously laughed. Mike mentally face plamed himself and sighed.

"It matters to me Dolph, I'm going to be bored to death!"

"Look Mike, this isn't a discussion. You're coming with us and that's final" Vince demanded. Linda looked at her son.

"The ambassador wants to meet up with your father" She said.

"Yeah well then why doesn't he just go by himself?" He said looking at his mom before bringing his attention back to his dad, "Why does he have to ruin _my_ vacation"

"That's enough, I came to see you in spite of the fact that my electoral campaign is still going on. I'm not going to waste my time with your tantrums. Is that clear?". Mike was about to retort when his dad's phone rang and Maryse came and pushed him inside the school.

"Babe c'mon, it's starting!" She said as she kept pushing him inside.

* * *

Randy laid on his bed with the video camera in his hand. There were tapes all over his bed. He was watching a recent video when he and his dad were at the park. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to see his little sister, Alana, coming down the steps that led to his room. He sat up and kissed her cheek before hugging her, "Hey" he said. She let go of him and sat next to him.

"Why did you bring out all those tapes?" She asked. He looked back at the tapes on his bed.

"Ah, I took them out because dad comes out in these tapes" He said tapping her nose with his finger and giving her a smile.

"You know that you look a lot like him" She said starring at her older brother.

"Yeah"

"Sometimes when your asleep I come in to your room and watch you", she said hesitantly.

"Really? And for what?"

She looked down, "It's because it's as if dad had came back and he was sleeping" She said keeping her eyes focused on the ground. Randy looked at her. He felt so bad. He sighed.

"Dad isn't with us anymore Lana"

"But I miss him"

Randy grabbed her and hugged her. "I miss him too but", he stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "He already died. It's been a while Lana" He said breaking from the hug. Alana stood up.

"Why did he die? He got tired of us?", she asked frowning.

"No no no Lana. It's just that.. A Very bad man played a trick on him" He did his best to try and explain to her.

"Is that why we were left with nothing? And without a dad?"

Randy nodded. "Yes, it was that man's fault"

"Do you know the bad man?"

Randy smiled before answering. "Not yet" He pulled her in to another tight hug. Alana wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Randy hugged her tighter and closed his eyes. _He's going to pay for what he did to my dad,_ he thought to himself.

"Hey kids" His mom, Ruby Orton, came in to his room. They both pulled away from each other and looked at their mom. "I didn't know you guys were here" She said smiling.

"How did it go mom?" Randy asked. Ruby's smile faded before she forced another one.

"Good. The house is sold" She said.

"That's great. Now we'll have the money to pay all the debts" He said as he watched his make her way towards them. She sat down in-between them and let a few tears escape. Randy and Alana, from either side of her, got close to her and hugged her.

"It's just that this house" she said as her voice cracked, "Brings me a lot of memories of your father" She cried draping one arm over Alana's shoulders, "So many dreams," Randy looked at his mom and his eyes sadden as she continued, "And now, I can't believe that we had to sell almost everything" She sobbed. "Everything"

Randy starred at her and fought back tears. How did this happen? One minute they were a happy family smiling and laughing, and now life had took away the most important thing to them. His dad. Why? Randy couldn't stop from asking himself that question as he looked at his mom break down. He hugged her.

"Mom don't cry, don't cry" He kept mumbling to himself.

* * *

"Good morning and welcome teachers, students, and parents. Today is a very special occasion because it's the day of the end of the courses of our beloved school, WWE High. It is an honor for me to present our Principal, Paul Levesque, who will share with you all a few words. A round of applause please" Vickie Guerrero, the secretary, announced as she moved from the microphone. The auditorium was really crowded today it even surprised her.

The audience clapped as Vickie pointed to the curtain behind her and out came Paul. He smiled and waved at the crowd thanking them and stood in front of the podium. He adjusted it before speaking. "Before I start, I would like to say we are proud and lucky to have the privilege to count on the presence of the secretary of Government, Mr. Vince Mcmahon" He said pointing to Vince in the crowd. Everyone began to clap and Vince stood up and waved before taking his seat again.

"Teachers, family members, and friends. Students. A new school years comes to an end in WWE High. And here we have accomplished another satisfactory course of the history of our school and the community," He paused as the crowd began to clap and he joined in.

Barbie looked from behind the curtain and her eyes began to water.

"Barbie! What are you doing here? They're going to see you!" Natalya worried as she came to her friend. Barbie shook off her tears and brought her head up.

"It's just that I still can't find my dad" She said sadly. Natalya looked out.

"I guess he didn't come" She said.

"No, I'm not going to start if he doesn't come"

"Something else must've come up then" Natalya tried to sooth her.

"No, he told me he wasn't going to let me down" She choked. "He's not going to let me down today".

"Don't worry! The chauffeur will probably come since you know his job is more important than you. Anyways, aren't you already used to that happening?" Rosa said from behind them. Barbie clenched her first and turned around to face her.

"Why are you always getting in to other people's business!" She scowled, a tear roling down her cheek. She didn't want to cry in front of her put her emotions were getting the best of her.

"Because it's the truth" Rosa defended herself and walked away as Barbie looked at her with hurt.

"Barbie, don't get like that because of that idiot"

"No" She shook her head and turned to look at her best friend, "No Natalya, the one who's putting me like this is my dad but, if that's what he wants. I'll come back right now" Barbie tried to leave but Natalya stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To change"

"But you're already changed" She said looking at her suspiciously. Barbie ignored her and walked past her.

* * *

"A little bit more powder here please" Trish Stratus said while she looked at herself in the mirror that was in her hand. The make up lady nodded and she did what she was told.

"You look amazing Trish. Really beautiful" The photographer complimented as he fixed his camera.

Trish smiled at him. "I think I should've tanned a bit more" She said looking at him. He shook his head.

"No, I'll take care of that, don't worry. You relax and I'll take care of everything else." Just then her best friend/assistant came with a bottle of water.

"Thank god that you're here" She said and grabbed the bottle.

"It's like the entire world is out there!" Lita exclaimed. Trish smiled drinking the water from the bottle. "Paparazzi, photographers, fans" she went on, "Everything's perfect!"

"Thank god" Trish said putting the bottle down.

"You know why?" her photographer asked, "Because being the most famous model in all of California has it's price"

"Aw, Pepe you're such a sweet heart!" Trish said. Pepe smiled and changed the subject.

"I think having you and your daughter do this photo-shoot together is a brilliant idea! The magazine is going to be off the chain" He said. Trish nodded and looked at him seriously.

"But careful with Eve, because she's still a little girl" She said.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her as is she was my own" He said reassuringly.

"You better or else I'll cut your balls off" She warned. He chuckled and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Speaking of her, where is she? She's late!" Trish looked around the set and as if on cue, Eve Stratus walked in with a bath robe on.

"There you are baby girl!" Trish said as she got up and walked over to her. "What happened with your clothes?" She asked looking at her daughter up and down.

"I threw them away" Eve smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"Would do you mean you threw them away?! It's not our clothes, their Pepe's!"

"Then tell him to put it on because I'm not going to be dressed up" Eve replied.

"What do you mean dressed up?" Trish asked.

"I think this looks better anyways" Eve said taking the bath robe off and revealing a proactive two peice bikini. She turned around in it and Trish looked at her with her eyes wide open.

"WHAT?! Eve for the love of god!" She said and picked up the bath robe to cover her daughter. Eve only rolled her eyes. "Cover yourself. I forbid you to come out like this" She said putting the robe around her. "I want you to change fast" She said snapping her fingers.

"Can you stop talking to me like I'm a little kid? I dress the way I want to" Eve said as she took the robe off again and Trish bent down to get it.

"Is that right. Well I'm your _mother_ and I know what's best for you"

Eve laughed, "You're dressed half naked and I have to go out here looking like I'm going to my first day of kindergarten"

"You're going to come out like a young girl. Pretty, but young. Please go change" Trish gestured to the dressing room.

"Young girl my ass okay" Eve retorted throwing the robe across the room.

"Baby, please" Trish pleaded.

"Baby nothing. I come out like this, or I don't come out at all" Eve smiled sweetly. Trish sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

* * *

"And now our amazing girls who will be entering their Junior year will be showing us an appropriate dance directed by Barbie Blank" Vickie said. She got off the stage.

"Where's Barbie?" Natalya asked looking around. They all began to panic when Barbie walked in with a disc in her hand.

"Finally you're here!" Natalya exclaimed.

"Is my dad here?" She asked.

"No. To be honest I've been looking every now and then at the crowd and I haven't seen him" Barbie's face fell.

"All right. He asked for this. Listen to me closely when I give you the signal, change the disk and put this one instead" She said handing her the disc.

"What's in it?" Natalya asked confused.

"When I tell you- Listen to me okay? C'mon go to your spot" Barbie ordered. "Let's go ladies, it's time." She said as she walked out on stage and the dance began. Barbie got in front of the girls and gave Natalya the signal. Natalya gave the man the cd to change.

The music changed to a more slow seductive one. The girls looked at each other confused as Barbie began to dance. The guys in the front row stood up and cheered, whistled, and howled. She took off her coat.

Dolph and Mike looked on from the seats at the top of the auditorium and more whistles were heard.

Barbie spun around and took off her skirt leaving her in her booty shorts as the entire auditorium erupted. The parents in attendance, and someone who just got there that looked like to be a chauffeur, starred shocked at the blonde.

She then proceeded to take off her shirt leaving her in nothing but her sports bra, booty shorts, and the tie around her neck, which was also part of the school uniform.

The parents stood up and began walking out and Paul signaled the man to cut the music and lights, but he wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Randy sat on his bike outside of his house with his mom standing next to him. He was holding a chain in his hand and was studying it until his mom's voice took him out of his trance.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his head, "You remember a lot about your dad, don't you?" She asked. He stayed silent as he continued to study the chain that was attached to a key.

"I'm going to sell it" He said holding the key that belonged to his motorcycle. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

"No baby, you don't have to sell it. What they gave me for the house is enough. We can get through this little by little"

"I'm going to go study in California" He said looking up at her. Ruby closed her eyes.

"You insist on going over there" She sighed, "Look, I just don't have the money to pay for it".

"Mom, with the money I get from selling the bike I can get a scholarship-" She shook her head.

"Son listen, even if you do sell the bike it's not going to fix anything" She explained, "Plus you don't know your way around California it can be very dangerous"

"Mom" He whined

"You told me you wanted to make your career here, why the sudden change?" She questioned.

"People change their minds" He simply said.

* * *

"I know you don't like for people to interrupt you while your working but, there's this man who insists on coming in"

"Who is it?"

"I'm Eve's dad" A man said walking in. Eve stood up from her place and glared at the man.

"The one who put the sperm in her is a better way to put it don't you think?" She said coldly.

"Eve let me take care of it" Trish said standing up and waited for Eve to leave. Once she did Christian spoke up.

"I'm not going to let you teach my daughter these immoral things" He spat.

"You're the one who's immoral. You left right after she was born, and you didn't even call her once. You have no right".

"That girl has my last name. And remember that she never needed money because of me"

"I never touched your money. I have it inside an account and if you want it", she said as she wiped her eyes, "I'll give it to you right now. But I want you out of here" She said.

* * *

Paul walked in to the waiting room outside of his office and fixed his tie. "Mr. Blank, welcome" He said as he walked up to the man who seemed to be very occupied on his phone. He finally looked up at the principal and shook his hand. "Follow me, in here please" He stepped aside and let Mr. Blank walk in to his office. "Take a seat" he said, "I need you to understand that this wasn't just any faulty act. It was degenerate. It was in front of all the parents".

"I get it Paul. Give her the punishment she deserves and there, end of story" Mr. Blank replied calmly.

"That's exactly why I called you. I think you should be the one who gives her the punishment" Paul said putting his hands on the table.

"But what she did she did during school hours and that falls on the head of the school to punish her"

"Honestly Chris" Paul began as he leaned forward in his chair," I think what your daughter needs, is for you to give her a limit". Chris sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry did I say anything inappropriate?" Paul asked worried.

"On the contrary, it's true that I'm too soft when it comes to her. But it's just that since she doesn't have her mom and since I spend my time traveling" He stopped and looked down.

"But you do that for her. Sooner or later Mr. Blank, your daughter… will understand" He smiled.

"I understand. But what she needs to understand now is, everything has a limit"

* * *

Randy drove to the store and parked outside. He walked in and a couple minutes later walked out with the owner who examined the bike. After about 10 minutes, Randy gave the man the keys and leaned back on the wall as he watched the man take off on the bike.

* * *

Natalya and Barbie were in they're dorm looking at clothes.

"Don't you find it a little weird that yesterday your dad was with the principal in his office and he didn't even come and tell you 'Hi'" Natalya asked putting the clothes on Barbie's bed. Barbie turned and reached up to one of her bookcases and grabbed the picture of her dad and kissed it.

"No because that's his way of telling me that he's mad" She shrugged. Natalya continued to put clothes in her suitcase and Barbie sat on her bed. "But I think it'll only take about 1 minute on the plane until he's happy with me again" She laughed.

Just then Mike and Rosa walked in the room and looked around.

"Who did this mess? I bet it was you huh?" She said walking towards Barbie's bed.

"Leave me alone. Instead of lecturing me, you should do something about your hair because I'm sorry but those split ends are horrible" Barbie and Natalya laughed.

"I can't stand you anymore Barbie. Right now I'm going to go ask for them to change me to another room" She said getting one of the shirts on her bed and throwing it at Barbie before walking out.

"Oh Barbie" Mike said, "You really messed up this time and I don't think it benefits you making a scene right now after what you did yesterday". Barbie smiled and stood up from her bed walking over to Mike.

"Listen her Mikey, don't you forget that I'm not afraid of anything" She smiled at him. He put his hands in his pockets.

"True but, if they kick you out, how are me and you supposed to be together like the entire school hopes?" He said smirking. Barbie laughed and turned around to Natalya pointing at him and laughing more.

"My life" She turned back to Mike, "Want to know something? I don't want to be a baby sitter" She said.

"Barbie" Her dad interrupted walking inside the room. The three teenagers turned around.

"Daddy!" Barbie said pushing passed Mike and running to her dad. She hugged him. "You're here! I thought Teddy was going to come and pick me up?" She asked holding her dads hand. Chris moved his hand away and walked towards Natalya and Mike, "Can you guys leave us alone please?" He asked. Natalya and Mike waved at Chris and excused themselves. Barbie watched them go and closed the door with a smile still on her face. She happily walked over to her dad.

"Dad, good thing you came for me! What happened?"

"What happened? Something really bad happened Barbie" He said seriously.

"Lighten up dad. Look why don't you help me finish packing?" She suggested walking over to her bed. "Then during the plane ride we can talk more?"

"There's not going to be a plane ride Barbie" She whipped her head towards her dad and her smile faded. "Forget about our vacation together"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"That's your punishment for what you did" He said. Her eyes watered and she breathed in and out trying to remain calm.

"But dad, I-I never see you. Not even on the weekends" Her tears fell, "Why don't you just put a bow on me and sell me?" She cried. Chris wanted to hug her, do something to stop his baby girl from crying but he reminded himself that he needed to be more hard on her.

"I do it for your own good. You need to learn how to respect the rules and regulations"

"If you don't take me I-I'll never forgive you" She said as her lips quivered. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but this is a punishment I have to give you so you can learn even though it hurts me to do it", he paused, "What you did was way over the line. You put the school as a laughing stock and me too-"

"Yes, yes that's the most important thing that matters. But I was waiting for you dad" She sobbed and Chris bowed his head, "I made a dance for you, I was waiting so you could see me, and you never came! But what's important is that I made you a laughing stock right? What other people think of you means more than what your daughter is feeling. Do you know what I felt? I waited hours for you! And you never showed up" She ran out of her room. Chris stood there and swallowed the lump in his throat.

* * *

**First off I wanted to say that incase anyone's confused this story is mainly about Barbie, Randy, Mike, Eve, John, and AJ. Next episode we'll learn a litle bit more about AJ and John and the reason why they weren't really talked about. Secondly I am Mexican, and I don't mean to be steriotypical, but I do watch soap operas. I've been on vacation for the past week and started watching an old soap opera called "Rebelde" and it made me want to do a fanfiction about it, So I did. I own nothing but my ooc characters, This story will be like the soap opera but with a wwe twist to it. For those who have seen the soap opera before, yes it will be some what exatly like it, but with my story point of view to it, if that makes any sense. The outcome of certain things won't be the same either. So I hope you guys enjoy and read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And here we have the dorms." Vickie explained as she was giving a tour to one of the parents. "Of course the girls and the boys are separated.", She continued as they made their way to the hallway, "Here in WWE High we have three main fundamental objectives. Discipline, excellence in academics, and respect."

"What about the scholarship?"

"Ah yes, well every year a group of kids have the opportunity to enroll in our school by taking a very difficult test, the reason being because we need to make sure that they are at the academic level that we require-"

"Vickie! I want you to change me to a different dorm. I can't stand Barbie Blank! Who does she think she is, the queen of England or what?" Rosa said angrily as she stormed down the stairs to Vickie's side. Vickie heavily sighed and turned to Rosa and gave her a forced smile.

"Alright go pick up your bags and I'll meet you at my office." She said gently shooing her away. She turned back to the lady and apologized.

"Anyways, we have the best…"

* * *

"Where is he?"

Linda walked behind her husband and rubbed his shoulders. "Relax. It isn't good for you to be under too much stress. I'm sure he'll come down any minute now." Vince took the cigarette out of his mouth to exhale the smoke.

"Mr. Mcmahon?" A boy said from in front of them. Vince looked at him.

"Yes." He answered sternly.

"Here's a message from Mike." He stuttered out and practically shoved the paper in his hand and ran off. Vince chuckled. He liked the fact that the kids were afraid of him. It made him feel like he was in power.

Linda peeked over his shoulder, "What's it say?" He opened the envelope scanning it and scoffed, "I can't believe it."

"What is does it say!" Linda repeated again this time a little worried.

"Mom and dad, I left. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I'll call you later." Vince stopped and tightened his jaw, "Mike."

* * *

"They're calling from the school." Dolph's maid said. Mike bolted out of his chair as Dolph took the phone. What were they supposed to do now? If they answered and the school found out that Mike had left, they were fucked. Dolph put his hand over the phone and began to panic.

"Fuck your dad's going to found out you left and we're gonna get in to deep shit!" He said hitting himself on the head with his palm. Mike went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You answer it. Pretend to be your dad." He ordered.

"Dude! I'm-"

"Please." Mike pleaded and Dolph sighed. He picked up one of the napkins on the tables and wrapped it around the speaker of the phone. He cleared his throat and in a very deep voice answered the phone.

"Yes, good morning… He's not here right now…. Ah yes he isn't here… Dolph got here about 2 hours ago… No problem, goodbye." He hung up the phone and let out the breath he was holding in. The things he did for Mike.

* * *

"What's wrong Nattie?" Barbie asked. She was looking at herself in the mirror they had on the top floor of their dorm when she noticed Natalya's sad face. Natalya held on to the railing and shook her head.

"Nothing it's just.. I don't want to leave you alone and Ryse already left." She said quietly. Barbie put the brush down on the vanity and stood up from the chair.

"I'm not alone. I'm staying with all the guys who are going to the vacans club." She said giggling.

The vacans club (vacations club) was a little resort the school took the students who didn't go out for vacations, and the new kids who got in with the scholarship so they can to get to know each other.

"You mean the losers?" Natalya asked looking at her. Barbie playfully rolled her eyes and began walking down the stairs with Natalya behind her.

"I know I know, but you know I like to transform people. I like when there's a girl or a guy who can look like they came from a trash can, suddenly change in to someone like you or like me." She replied walking over to her bed. She had done this with Natalya, and Maryse. It was like her calling.

"Barbie you can't lie to me. According to you everything's perfect. But I know you're still hurt because of what happened with your dad."

"What dad?" Barbie asked. "I don't have a dad, okay? I'm an orphan." She said getting the picture she had of her dad and facing it down. "But enough about me, go! They're waiting for you outside." Barbie ushered Natalya out of the room.

* * *

"Stop playing around and got out of the car Eve." Trish said opening the door to the limo. She hated to have to do this to her daughter. They were parked in front of WWE High. Eve rolled her eyes and jumped off the car with her red bull in hand. Sometimes she wished she would have been born in to a different family.

"Please Eve, at least _try_." Trish begged her as Eve nodded her head back and forth in annoyance. God how much she hated that man for making her do this.

"It looks more like a pre-school." Eve mumbled looking around and taking a sip from the red bull.

"What are you talking about? They're the same age as you."

"Physically, not mentally." Trish put her hands on her shoulders and smiled.

"Look, as soon as you graduate I promise me and you can travel around the world together," Eve pursed her lips and leaned back on the car. "Just behave. I'm doing this because I don't want them to take you away from me." She said reaching out to touch her face when Eve jerked her head back.

"Mom stop being so dramatic. Nobody's going to separate us." She said slightly smiling. Just then Barbie and Natalya walked outside and Natalya walked over to the security guard to show him her permission to leave. Barbie looked to her left and saw a girl who looked like she had came from a strip club.

"Did you see the new girl?" She asked Natalya as she came back to her side. Natalya turned around.

"Poor girl. She looks like one of those people who wakes up and wears whatever it is they find." Barbie said still looking at Eve.

"Ew." Natalya said. Barbie's face lit up when she thought of something. She had found her next 'project'.

"Not so Ew really. Now I have something to do during vacations! Although it might take me all summer to give her a make-over." She said frowning.

"Mission impossible." Natalya said laughing. Barbie smiled widely.

"For Barbie Blank, nothings impossible. C'mon." She said grabbing her hand and walking towards Eve. This was going to be interesting.

She walked up to Eve and Trish and smiled sticking her hand out, "Hi, I'm Barbie Blank, and you?" She said smiling. Eve eyed her up and down and laughed in her head. She looked like such a Barbie doll. She raised her eyebrow and stood silent. Trish nudged her and shook Barbie's hand.

"Hi I'm Trish Stratus, and she's my daughter Eve. Say hi to these nice girls." Trish said smiling at Barbie and Natalya.

"Hi," She said plainly while looking at her nails. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, especially someone who looked the way Barbie did. She wasn't in to that whole girly thing. Barbie frowned.

"Why don't you stay here and talk to them while I go talk to the principal, yea." Trish said walking in to the school. Eve rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She watched her say bye to Barbie and Natalya and soon it was just the three of them.

"Hey, um sorry to say this but, I don't know.. I feel like your mom doesn't love you. I mean, it's just that the clothes she buys you. They are so…trashy. But don't worry! I'm an expert at these kind of things and if you want today we can burn all the ugly clothes you brought, and I can lend you some of my new clothes." Barbie said grinning. Eve chuckled. Yup. She definitely was going to hate this school.

"First we should take her to a salon. She needs a better look." Natalya chimed in glancing at Eve. Eve licked her lips.

"Not as much as you two need a brain." She smiled sweetly and put her red bull can inside Natalya's shirt.

"What's wrong with you idiot!" Natalya exclaimed taking the can out of her shirt. Barbie watched on.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. Eve titled her head smirking.

"Nothing I just found a trash can and put my trash in it." She said innocently. Natalya was about to say something when Barbie stopped her and got in front of her.

"I'm not going to let you talk to my friends like that."

"Clam down princess, there's some for you too." Eve said grabbing the can from Natalya's hand and pouring the rest of the liquid on Barbie's head.

Barbie screamed as she felt the cold drink run down her face. "What the hell! My hair!"

"Nice to meet you ladies!" Eve said blowing them a kiss and walking inside.

* * *

"I swear, Ryse. I've never seen anybody like that." Barbie told Maryse on the phone. She was fixing her hair while telling her what happened earlier with Eve. "Obviously they're not going to let her in to the school because they don't accept low class people like her."

"Did she also get in to the school with the scholarship?"

"It's not even like that. You got in to this school with a scholarship and I love you, it's just that that girl is, I don't know," she swatted the air as if to shake off the memory, "Let's not talk about her because just talking about her gives me anxiety." Barbie said sitting on her bed. It's not the she was superficial, not a lot anyway, she was just raised around a different atmosphere than most kids.

"Okay, when are you going to Fiji?" Maryse asked. Barbie sighed and laid back on her bed.

"I'm not going anymore. I had a fight with my ex- dad and he canceled it. So it looks like I'm going to be spending the entire summer here." She said softly.

What hurt her the most was the fact that summer was the only time her dad and her got to spend time together. And even then he sometimes left early because of his job. All she wanted was for once to spend the entire summer with him, and she couldn't. "But it doesn't matter, really…. Yea, Natalya left a while ago, but I'm fine." She said.

Her phone started ringing, "Hold on someone else is calling me."

"Hello? Barbie? Barbie?" It was her dad. She immediately hung up.

"Sorry Ryse. It was a wrong number. But anyways, I have to go, I'll call you later. Bye." She hung up and set her phone on her bed side table when Vickie knocked and opened the door walking inside.

"Excuse me Barbie. Eve." She called out and Eve slowly walked in to the dorm. Barbie starred at her shocked and began to shake her head.

"No no no no. Take her out of here because I get sick just looking at her." Barbie said covering her eyes.

"Eve is going to stay here while her mom talks to the principle." Vickie said. Eve grinned. She found the Barbie dolls expression quite amusing.

"But why here!"

"Because this is going to be her room if she stays." Vickie said, "Well, I have a job to do. Excuse me." She said turning around and walking out the room. Barbie looked and Eve and backed up a little. She didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Don't even dream about staying at this school. You don't belong here."

Eve rolled her eyes and laid down on the bed across from Barbie's, "Don't trip. I don't plan on staying in this hell whole. Just wait until I finish talking to the principal and he's not even gonna let me enroll."

* * *

Ruby was taking some boxes down to Randy's room and she was about to walk out when she saw a teddy bear on his bed with a letter beside it. She began to get worried. She picked up the letter and opened it.

'_Dear Mom and Lana, hopefully you guys can forgive me for leaving just like that but I wanted to avoid another argument.'_

* * *

"C'mon guys." Randy said putting down his suit case. He was at the airport and had brought his closest friends, and they seemed down at the fact that their best friend was leaving. "I'm not leaving forever." He reassured them.

"It's not going to be easy getting revenge on someone as powerful as that guy is." One of his friends, Wade, said.

"Wanna know something? I'm going to give it to him where it hurts the most." Randy said sternly.

"What do you mean by that?" Wade asked thrown off by his comment. Randy looked around to make sure his mom or sister were no where in sight before answering.

"He has a daughter." He said. It was the perfect answer. That man had hurt the person Randy loved the most, and now he was going to know how it felt.

"And what are you planning on doing to get close to her?" Damien replied. Randy closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He still hadn't thought about how, but there was time for that. Right now all he needed was to get to California to put his plan in to action.

"She's probably not even going to pay attention to you." Wade said. Maybe he could try to convince Randy to stay and forget about his obsession over avenging his dad's death.

"Why would she ignore one of her classmates?" He asked crossing his arms against his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was doing some research on the internet and I already found out what school the rich little brat is going to." He said with a digusted look on his face.

"Are you going to ask to be a janitor or a lunch lady?" Damien asked laughing. Randy laughed too and hit him in the back of his head. "No idiot. I asked for a scholarship to enter the same year as her." He said.

Wade furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you crazy? You're going to repeat your Junior year?"

"Whatever," Damien interrupted, "The bus is about to leave so you better get going."

Randy looked over at them one more time, "I know I don't have to ask you guys this, but.. My mom or Alana can't find out under any circumstances that I'm going to California to get revenge on my dad." He said glancing between both of them.

"Don't sweat it. Me and Damien will take care of them. Take care man." Wade said giving him a handshake. After saying their goodbyes Randy watched his friends walk away.

Ruby and Alana approached him and Randy kissed Alana on the head. He was going to miss her like crazy, but this had to be done. He wasn't going to rest until that bastard paid for what he did to his family.

"Promise me two things," Ruby said as Randy looked up at her, "One: You're going to take care of yourself, and Two: You're not going to do anything stupid."

Randy smiled and took her hands in his.

"I promise, Mom."

"I'm going to miss you." Alana said sadly. Randy bent down to her level and ruffled her hair. She giggled and smacked his hands away.

"Me too, Lana." He took her hand and put it on top of his heart, "I'm going to keep you in here, okay?" She nodded. "Alright, now give me a kiss." He said lowering his face so she could give him a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled at her and stood up.

"Randy. Remember everything that your dad always wanted you to do, to be happy." Ruby said looking at her baby boy with watery eyes.

"That's why I'm leaving." He said.

They hugged each other tightly and after a while let go. Randy looked back once more and waved before turning back and walking towards the bus, headed to California.

* * *

"Once you see the school, you're not going to believe it. It looks like if it was a five star hotel! The dorms are like presidential suites. It's _beautiful_." Tamina gushed brushing her niece's hair. April Lee smiled widely. She always wanted to go to school and study to become a doctor. Her smile soon faded and she turned around in the chair she was seated on in her aunt's salon.

"What if they don't accept me?" She asked worriedly. "What am I going to do if I can't get in to that school?"

"Tell me why they won't accept you." Tamina said putting her hands on her hips

"I'm just scared." AJ said wrapping her arms around Tamina's waist and resting her hand on her chest. "What if I can't pass the test?"

"You're going to pass it." Tamina said smiling at her.

"I promise you that I'm going to pay you back everything it cost to-"

"Forget about! If you say that again I'm going to burn your hair." Tamina said laughing. AJ playfully rolled her eyes and gave her a hug, "Thanks aunt, for everything."

"You have nothing to thank me for. But remember, if there's anything you don't like, or if one of those stuck up rich kids treat you bad, call me and I'll take care of them." She said seriously.

"If I'm going to be around stuck up people, then why even go?" She questioned.

"There's a price to pay if you want to be somebody in this world. You need to get out of this tiny town, because you're going to be so much more than just a stylist. You understand me?" She said stroking her hair.

"AJ, are you going to go to the house and say goodbye to your sister or do you plan on leaving already?" Her mom, Victoria, stormed in and looked at AJ.

"N-No, of course I'm going to say goodbye to Emily. Just so you guys know, I'm not going anywhere if she doesn't want me to." She said looking at her mom. Why did her mom hate her so much? She excused herself and walked out.

Tamina watched AJ walk out and looked back at Victoria.

"What are you looking at? Do you like the color of my hair?" She said sarcastically. Victoria glared at her.

"I suppose now that you accomplished separating my daughter from her mom, you should be ecstatic, am I right Tamina?" She said coldly.

Tamina shrugged, "To be honest, I am."

"What do you get out of taking my daughter out of her house?" Victoria said looking at her with pleading eyes. After all she was an excellent actress who could fool anybody, except Tamina.

"Me? Nothing. And I'm probably going to miss her more than you are. But you know who's going to win? AJ." She said.

"You know damn well that I need her. Why did you feel her head with so much idiocy!?"

"Because she has the right! She has the right to have her head filled with them. Because she has the right to have a different story, we can't let it repeat itself. She has the right to have a different story than ours!"

Victoria laughed, "Hopefully my daughter doesn't end up being a prostitute like her aunt." She shot back. Tamina's face hardened.

"No. She's not going to be a prostitute. But she's not going to be her sisters nurse her entire life either." Tamina said looking her sister in the eye.

"You know that she _loves_ her sister!" Victoria yelled.

"Of course she does! But you are her mother, you need to take care of her. It's your obligation, not AJ's. Get that through your thick skull." Tamina yelled back.

* * *

"Hey." AJ said leading her little sister up the stairs. She led her to the top and they sat down. AJ loved Emily more than anything in this world. It didn't matter to her if her sister was different, and that she was born with down syndrome.

She took out a note book and sat on the steps so she was to her level. "In this notebook, I'm going to write everything that happens to me while I'm at school. That way when I come visit you, I can tell you everything as if I was reading you a story." She said smiling and holding back the tears, although it was no use.

She began to cry and Emily hugged her which made her cry harder.

"I'm going to miss you so much. But me and you are always going to be together." AJ sobbed kissing her cheek. "Auntie promised that she was going to come and do your hair every day, and she's going to leave you even prettier than I would if I was with you." She said smiling. "She's going to paint your nails too." Her voice shaky. "Give me a kiss." She said as Emily kept mumbling things and she touched AJ's face and wiped her tears. "C'mon give me a little kiss." AJ said sniffling and Emily did. "Now I give you another one." She said kissing her cheek again.

"You're the one who's in charge of taking care of our toys." AJ said. She had ever been away from her little sister before and she didn't want to leave her. "I don't want to leave you, but I have to because I want to be a great doctor so I can take care of kids like you." She paused and took out the picture inside her handbag, "Look here's a picture of you and me. Look how pretty we look." She said showing Emily the picture.

"You, you." Emily said pointing at AJ in the photo.

"You too," She replied as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm going to make a copy of it for me, and you're going to keep this one so you remember me. I promise, I promise that when I finish school I'm never going to leave you alone again. When I finish school I'm never going to leave her side again. I promise." AJ cried hugging Emily.

* * *

**Aww, AJ! Isn't she amazing? How cute are her and her little sister :'). Uh-oh, things are certianly heating up between Barbie and Eve. What is Randy planing on doing? Hm. Guess we'll find out later on. I'll probaby post Chapter 3 next week because of finals (ew :() and of course the hoildays! Again, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Vickie tried to remind herself that she was the secretary of the most honorable and prestige's school in California, and this was the best job she ever had. Sure it had its downsides, but they paid her well and that's all she really cared about. "I already told you that you can't go in to Mr. Levesque's office because he's busy right now."

"I don't care." Eve said and pushed passed Vickie opening the door to the principal's office. She knew what she was doing and why she was doing it. Trish and Paul looked up and Vickie was about to say something when Eve smiled widely at Paul.

"This is my daughter, Eve, Mr. Levesque." Trish said nervously, "And this is Paul, the school's principal." She said looking at Eve and nudging her forward. Eve walked up to Paul and shook his hand.

"Oh! Would you like a cigarette?" she said reaching in to her pocket and pulling out a packet of smokes. Paul looked at her with a shocked face and glanced back at Trish who playfully smiled and looked over at Eve who was grinning.

Paul cleared his throat ignoring her question, "I think I've heard everything that needs to be said. Now I'm going to get in contact with the school board and we'll decide if Ms. Stratus is eligible for entry in to WWE High. Wait here please." He said excusing himself and walking out of his office.

Eve looked at Trish and innocently shrugged her shoulders as she walked to Paul's desk, sat down, and began playing with the trophy on his desk. Trish glared at her and yanked the trophy away from her.

"That's enough. You're acting like a 3 year old right now."

"I'm tired of this. When does that man plan on coming back?" Eve said annoyingly. Hopefully her little "act" that she did was enough to not get her accepted here. She just wanted to go home and stay in bed.

"I'm asking myself the same thing, but he probably won't be long because I'm sure they already made a decision after what you did. Where did you even get those cigarettes from if you don't even smoke!"

"There's a first time for everything, mommy." Eve replied. Trish frowned and sat down on a chair. "It doesn't matter anyways, what's done is done. Unfortunately I'm the one who's going to end up with the short end of the stick." Trish said sadly. It made her mad that Eve wasn't taking things seriously. This wasn't a game, and she certainly wasn't doing this because she wanted her daughter to be enrolled in a boarding school, but she had to do it.

"Calm down mom. When that guy finds out that the school didn't accept me, he's going to stop bothering us. All he wants is to show that he's the one who has power." Eve said rolling her eyes. Trish stood up from her chair and looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"Not this time. If they don't accept you here Christian is going to reclaim custody of you and they're going to give it to him and we're going to get separated. What part don't you understand.." Eve swallowed the lump in her throat. Her and her mom might not have the best relationship, but she still loved her and didn't want to be forced to live with the man that left them.

"If that does happen I'll just drive him crazy. He won't last for more than three days with me until he'll go crawling to the judge begging to give me back to you." Eve joked trying to lighten up the mood. Trish weakly smiled at her as a tear rolled down her check. After what Eve had done, the school board was not going to let her in, and her father was going to get custody. Where had she gone wrong?

"I wish things were as easy as that. Once I lose custody I won't be able to get it back," She said caressing Eve's worried face, "Although that could be good for you. Getting to know different people. Having a family. Something you never got with me."

"I don't want to have another family." Eve said looking away. Seeing her mom's face, even hearing her voice made her want to cry.

Just then the office door opened and Trish pulled away from Eve wiping hints of any tears, while Eve blinked hers away. "I have already made my decision," Paul announced. Eve glanced back between her mom and Paul and walked up to him.

"It doesn't matter what choice you made, because I want to apologize for what I said. I mean I don't even smoke," Eve said picking up the packet of smokes and throwing them in to the trash can. Paul raised his eyebrow.

"Then why did you do it?" He questioned. Eve deeply sighed looking at Trish and then back at him. Yes she didn't want to stay here, especially if the students were like that self-centered Barbie doll she met earlier, but she didn't want go with Christian either.

"Because I didn't realize how much.. I really want to be in this school."

"I don't believe anything you're saying," Paul said looking at Eve straight in the eye, before his lips curved up, "But I do believe in second chances."

* * *

"Excuse me." Dolph said timidly as he walked by Vince, who watched him walk away. Mike looked at his dad. He and Dolph had gotten arrested and thrown out of a club for public intoxication and he crashed in to a pole. Luckily nobody got hurt.

He had to call his dad to come pick him up. He fucked up again, because now his dad was sure to make him go to Europe, instead of Cancun like he had originally planned for his summer vacation.

"Dad, I…."

"You are really set on destroying me. What none of my opponents have been able to do for years, you almost did in a day. Tell me something son, what's your plan? To ruin me? Why don't you learn from your brothers, who are one thousand times better than you." Vince spat. Mike's face hardened. He hated how his dad talked to him. "Do you not think about my public image? You don't care that people are talking bad about your father everywhere."

"Dad, let me ta-"

"No. I didn't come to hear your petty excuses. I came to tell you that if you think just because you're my son, it means that you can do whatever you want, then you're dead wrong. This time, I'm not going to help you. You went too far. Not only could you have gotten yourself, and that friend of yours killed, but now the paparazzi and news stations are following me everywhere. " Vince paused for a moment. "You can't win back my trust."

Mike straightened himself up, and got a little courage, "It's not like I ever had it anyway," he said chuckling, "I swear dad you only like seeing the bad things about me."

"There's nothing good about you." He said looking at Mike up and down, shaking his head, walking out of the room.

"Yea, my head hearts a little. Thanks for worrying dad."

* * *

Barbie was in her dorm room working out in front of the mirror. She was wearing track pants and a sports bar. Suddenly she stopped what she was doing and starred wide-eyed at the mirror. "Barbie." She whispered to herself and grabbed on to the little fat, or what she saw as fat, on her stomach. She gasped and sprinted in front of the mirror. "What is this? _No no no no no_" She said worried. She looked up, "Oh god why do you do this to me. It wasn't enough leaving me without my friends on vacations, but to top it all off, you give me this fat!" She wined. She walked over to her closet and began rummaging through the drawers until she found what she was looking for. Barbie hurriedly poured some cream out and began rubbing it all over her abdomen.

"Please god make all this fat and cellulite disappear." She mumbled to herself. There was a knock on the door, and she looked down, "Who is it?" She called out, but got no answer. Quickly smearing the rest of the cream, she yelled, "I'm coming!" and walked down the stairs putting on a tank top. Once she reached the door there was an envelope on the floor. Whoever was at the door must have slid it under. Slowly Barbie bent down and grabbed the envelope and opened it. _'This treasure hunt is for you. There's a surprise in the school that I know you'd like. For your first clue, go to the hall way by the lockers_' Her heart began to race, what if it was a secret admirer? She fixed herself before leaving the dorm to go look for this clue.

The clues had led her in to the dance room and Barbie was beginning to get scared. What if it turned out to be a rapist, or a murder. She was going to walk out of the room when a net fell down on her. Now she was scared. She tried to get it off of her but couldn't. In the midst of her struggle to try and get out, she hadn't noticed that there were two people in hoodies approaching her from either side.

Barbie began to panic and was about to cry out for help as the two figures got way too close to her, but the strangers took off there hoodies, revealing themselves.

"NATTIE, RYSE!" Barbie screeched. Maryse laughed and helped Barbie out of the net, "It was a joke, don't get mad!"

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack!" Barbie scowled at first, but soon her expression turned in to laugh, "Can you guys please explain what's going on here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"I told my mom I'd rather be here in school." Maryse said smiling.

"And I told my mom that I had to study for a really big math test." Natalya said. Barbie smiled widely at her two best friends. At time she could seem a bit self-centered, but she would do anything for her friends, and it warmed her heart to know that they would do the same for her. Barbie felt so lucky to have friends like them she could always count on.

"Awe! You guys are the best! Thanks for not leaving me alone." She said still in the embrace.

"Did you really think we were going to let you go to the vacans club by yourself?" Natalya laughed.

"Yea we'd rather suffer with you than you suffer alone!" Ryse said smiling at her two best friends.

* * *

"Here it is!" Tamina exclaimed as her and AJ walked up to the wall that had the schools logo. They had just gotten off the 4 hour bus ride to get to WWE High. Just as they leaned against the wall to take a break, someone bumped in to Tamina causing her to stumble backwards and drop the bag of sandwiches she had made for their trip.

"AHH!" Tamina yelled as she wacked the stranger with her purse.

"Lady what's your problem!" The boy said trying to shield himself from her swings.

"My problem?! You're the one who almost ran over me!"

"I just came to wait for the car of WWE High that's supposed to take me to the front." He replied rubbing himself where Tamina had hit him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were a student. It's just that some pretty bad stuff has been happening over here recently that you don't know who's who."

"Randy," He said after sighing. He stuck his hand out.

"Tamina."

"Hi," AJ spoke up shyly shaking his hand as well, "I'm AJ."

"Randy Orton." Randy said.

Tamina took a better look at Randy and noticed, not only the sleeve tattoos that he had, but also that he was carrying a bag, and a suit case.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"I'm from ST. Louis. But my parents lived here in California for a while before moving over there," He explained.

"Us too!" AJ said excitedly, "Well we're from New Jersey, but we've lived here in California for a while." AJ was so happy that she had met someone that was new to the school too. Randy seemed like a nice guy, and although he was a very attractive, he wasn't really her type. She smiled to herself as he, and Tamina talked. Maybe this place wasn't go to be as bad as she thought.

* * *

John Cena sat in the back of his dad's hummer and tightened his jaw as his dad kept complaining about him attending his dream school. All his life he wanted to go to WWE High so he could get the best education California had so in the future he could be able to buy his mom everything she deserved. But his dad wasn't too fond of the idea. He wanted his son to take after the mechanics shop.

"Dad, I told you you didn't have to drive me over here. I could've drove myself."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you. Why John? Are we not good enough for you that you had to put yourself in to this rich kid's school?" His dad said pulling in to the school's parking lot. John picked up his bags and got off the car slamming the door. Before he walked inside he turned around to look at his dad.

"No that's not it. Is it a crime to want to do better than your parents? To want to get enough money to give you guys so you don't have to work another day in your life? I'm sorry for following my dreams, dad. Love you, I'll see you whenever I can." Before his dad could say anything, John turned around and walked inside the school.

* * *

"And then my dad died." Randy said. He was sitting down with Tamina and AJ waiting for the car.

"I'm sorry," AJ said putting her hand on his knee and giving it a squeeze, "How did he die?"

"He was sick." Randy replied looking down, "His wish was for me to come to this school, so that's why I moved over here."

"Look! There's the car!" Tamine pointed out. AJ and Randy looked up and saw a white van with the school's logo on it approaching them. They got their stuff and got inside once the van stopped in front of them.

* * *

Once they had caught up, Barbie, Maryse and Natalya walked back to their dorm.

Maryse sighed, "It wasn't just because of you that I decided to come back. I can't stand my mom and my stupid brother. Ever since my dad left he thinks he can tell me what to do." She said as Barbie put blush on her.

"Speaking of your dad, have you heard anything about him?" Barbie asked. Maryse shook her head.

"It's like when my parents got divorced he got divorced with all of us." She said in a low voice. It hurt her so much the he didn't even call to see how they were doing. He was probably too busy caring for his new wife and her kids.

Natalya, knowing that this was a touchy subject for her, got up from where she was sitting and walked down the stairs changing the subject. "Hey, did you guys see the new kids? I felt so bad, they looked like they were about to enter their death sentence." She said sitting on her bed. Barbie put down the make-up and walked down the stairs with Maryse.

"I didn't even want to see them. It was enough with that girl. I found out that she's the daughter of some model or something like that." Barbie said

"Trish Stratus." Natalya corrected.

"Well I saw her in a magazine, and she's _beautiful_." Maryse spoke up.

"That's because you haven't seen her in person. And don't even get me started on her daughter. She's-" The door flew open and Eve threw her suitcases inside interrupting Barbie. Barbie laughed, "Well she's just like that," she said looking at Maryse, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I think the exit is that way."

Eve smiled and walked up to her getting a piece of Barbie's hair, "You're cute. I came because this is going to be my new room." Barbie's smile faded. No. This wasn't happening to her.

"But you told me you weren't planning on staying here!"

"I changed my mind," Eve shrugged enjoying the reaction she was getting from the Barbie doll. It was going to fun sharing a room with her.

* * *

Randy, AJ, Tamina, and the rest of the parents and students who were going to be taking the scholarship, sat in the waiting room filling out a survey. Randy was marking down his last answer when Vickie stood up from her seat and cleared her throat, "The ones who have finished the survey make head down to the class room that was given to you when you got here to take the test." She announced. Randy looked over at AJ, who looked at him, and they both stood up walking over to Vickie's desk to turn in the survey. Randy gave his folder to Vickie, and tried to leave. "Orton," She said looking through his folder.

He turned around, "Yes?"

"You can't take the test."

Randy looked at her confused, "Why not?"

"The principal didn't talk with your parents, are they here with you now?"

"No..." Randy said looking down.

"Then you can't take the test, which means you can't get into the school, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Okay so at first I was planing on writing the exact same thing as the novella, and just translating it in to english. BUT after putting some thought in to it and with me getting some inspiration, I decided that I'm going to do it differently. Some things are going to come directly from the novella, but some are also going to be my own ideas. Just thought I'd put that out there. Anywho! Let me know what you like aboutt the story so far, and if I should continue with it or not. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favorting/and following (:**


End file.
